ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Foreman
Biography: Name: Foreman Role: Gigabolt Co. Foreman Race: Goblin Class: '''Rogue '''Status: Alive Description: "The Foreman" is a sleazy Goblin, wearing a tiny pair of spectacles on a beak-like nose, and usually wears a shark-like grin. History: Foreman was the Foreman for a Gigabolt Co. Oil-Refinery in the Barrens. The Goblins chased a tribe of centaur out of their native lands, leaving them to survive out in the harsh deserts and forcing them to raid local villages to survive. The Party discovered the cause of the Centaur rampage, and tried to seek out the Goblins to negotiate a peace with the Centaurs. They were met with the Foreman, who claimed his main-motivation was merely to operate his oil-refinery with maximum efficiency and profit. Salarya Amin'dal proposed a deal with the Goblin, offering that they would give him the marauding centaurs as cheap labor for his construction-site. Foreman was immediately intrigued, agreeing, sending the party on their way to either assassinate or otherwise deal with the Centaur Chieftain. Astrae treated Foreman coldly, telling him to "Enjoy his operation while it lasts." Shortly after leaving the Foreman, Salarya proposed to the party to make an agreement with the Centaur Chieftain instead, to send their strongest warriors into the Goblin-camp and then chase them out. Salarya's suggestions of double-crossing angered Astrae, who had bad experiences with double-crossing and scheming due to her past as a Nobleman's daughter. This argument lead to the party splitting up, Salarya seeking her own path. The rest of the party agreed to attempt to seduce The Foreman into surrendering the land back to the Centaur instead. The party was successful in amusing The Foreman, but he seemed to still remember Astrae's cold words previously, and attempted to kidnap her. The kidnapping failed, and The Foreman was held hostage, forced to dismiss his entire work-force and surrender the land to the Centaurs under knifepoint. The Oil-Refinery was dispersed, the workers leaving, but Foreman was left alive, with the warning to not seek out petty revenge. After the encounter, Astrae discovered a letter from "Roznal Gigabolt", the Trade-Prince of the Gigabolt Cartel. The letter detailed secret instructions to purposely drive the Centaurs into war, to then make a profit from selling weapons to the Centaurs and the Crossroads. Trivia: * The Foreman promised Renheim two of his employees, to be harvested for their skin. Even though the Foreman was later captured, Renheim chose to uphold the bargain, trying to steal two Goblins. He only managed to capture one before the rest escaped. * Rumika currently holds the Deed to the Oil Refinery, signed by the Foreman while he was their hostage. * Salarya discovered during her solo-adventure that The Foreman is one of Roznal Gigabolt's closest officers in the Cartel. The Foreman's Mole-machine has direct access to Roznal's Lair as result. * The Foreman's Mole-Machine was unearthed and rendered useless after Renheim attempted experimenting with it. Renheim was almost buried underground in the attempt, but at least it seems he had fun in the process. * The Foreman was storing a crate of Kodo-Ivory in his Mole-Machine, some very valuable trade-goods. Renheim dismissed the Kodo-Ivory immediately, throwing it away, as it was useless for his "children". Category:NPCs